I Thought You Were Dead
by Copper's Mama
Summary: a kara/lee fic, takes place during miniseries. please read and review! i haven't given up on my other stories, just trying to upload the ones i've got on this computer.


…

_A Kara/Lee fic. _

…

_Disclaimer: While I just bought the last installment of the Battlestar Galactica series (4.5), I don't own anything other than box sets. _

…

_A/N: Taken from the miniseries, when Kara finds out that Lee is still alive. Just a rewrite/add-on of the scene. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey," the voice called softly.

She froze for a moment, thinking she'd finally snapped and was now hearing dead-people voices. But, when she looked up and she saw him standing there, smiling and very much alive.

She pulled herself out from under the viper she was working on, accepting the hand he offered to help her up.

Her eyes were still wide with disbelief as she stood upright, her hand still held in his and she let out a ragged breath.

"I thought you were dead," she confessed.

He held her gaze, still grinning as he said, "Well, I thought you were in hack."

She chuckled breathily at that, breaking contact and tucking her hands behind her back.

"It's good to be wrong." She could actually _feel_ her heart beginning to repair itself.

"Well, you should be used to it by now," he told her.

Gods, how she had missed this. The light banter, the jokes and the teasing. She'd missed _him. _

"Everyone has a skill," she replied.

He smiled wider at that, but then the moment changed … the air seemed charged as they both realized how miraculous it was that they were both alive, and able to see each other again.

His bright eyes seared deep into hers, his mouth clenched to stop himself from saying something stupid.

Neither knew what to say as they just stood there standing less than a foot apart, staring at one another, but it was finally over when Lee broke eye contact.

"So, how … how go the repairs?"

She shrugged stiffly, relieved to move on from the awkward situation. "On track. Another hour and she'll be ready to launch."

She shifted her feet uncertainly. "So, I guess you're the new CAG now?"

"Yeah, that's what they tell me," he answered.

"That's good. It's the last thing I want. Another big-enough dipstick for the job."

He looked almost affronted, but his expression slowly changed to impressed amusement, and she smiled her Starbuck smile.

There was another moment of silence, and Kara was worried, but Lee spoke, I'll be in the squadron …" his eyes lingered below her collarbone for a few seconds, "ready room."

_Oh, my Gods, but I do believe he just checked me out._

She thought about calling him on it, but chose another approach.

"Hey, does your father know you're still breathing?"

He looked annoyed for a moment, then replied, "I'll let him know."

She watched him go, trying to talk herself out of doing something stupid. That never worked, so she called Cally over to take over her repairs, and made her way to the squadron ready room.

It was empty, save for one person, and she sealed the door behind her. Lee looked up at her entrance, sighing. "I said I'd talk to him, Kara."

"Not why I'm here, Lee," she told him.

He put down the papers he'd been pretending to look over and walked up to her, coming to a stop with inches between them.

"Then why are you here?"

She wetted her lips, trying to find the words, but nothing came to her. She stared into his eyes and it was as though that was all that needed to be said, because the next second he had her wrapped up in his arms, and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

A lone tear slipped from her eye but he kissed it away, his fingers burning a path everywhere they touched.

Whenever she'd thought of any kind of relationship with Lee Adama, she'd always assumed she would feel guilty as hell. But the last thing on her mind was Zak Adama, because Lee had her up against the wall and she couldn't think straight, let alone dwell on the past.

Their lovemaking was quick but satisfying, and both walked away with smiles on their faces – despite the impending doom of their current situation – knowing it wouldn't be the last time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The end for now. _

_Short. One of my shortest, but I have a longer one in mind. _

_Hope you liked it, reviews are loved! Flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more appreciated. _

_Until next time …! _


End file.
